To You In 2000 Years
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Dunia ini memang kejam namun indah di saat yang bersamaan. Karena terlahir di dunia inilah aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih atas semuanya.. Oneshot! RivaEre! RnR please.. -APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01-


.

.

**To You In 2000 Years**

**Disclaimer :  
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama  
Diamond Crevasse © May'n

**Genre :  
**Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing :  
**Rivaille x Eren Jeager

**Warning :  
**OOC, TYPO yang bertebaran bagaikan kecoa, plot nggak jelas, alur kecepatan, angst gagal, angst gagal, dll.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat keluar dari kamarnya di ruang bawah tanah dan berjalan di sepanjang koridor markas Survey Corps. Berbeda dengan penjara dimana ia disekap untuk pertama kali, di tempat itu ia tidak dijaga oleh prajurit-prajurit elit sehingga ia bisa bebas keluar masuk kamarnya, namun ia masih tahu diri tentunya. Sebagai orang yang dianggap monster, tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang dapat membuat namanya lebih jatuh dari yang sekarang.

Ia berjalan di koridor yang gelap gulita itu dengan pasti. Penerangan yang ada hanyalah lilin kecil yang dibawanya. Pemuda itu berjalan terus menuju sebuah tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi ketika tengah malam. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai aktivitas malamnya ini. Bahkan sang korporal yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya dan saudari angkatnya yang overprotektif itu tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Pemuda yang bernama Eren Jaeger itu berjalan terus hingga ia menemukan anak tangga yang mengarah ke tempat yang selalu dilarang oleh korporalnya. Ia menaiki tangga itu dengan langkah yang pasti. Tempat lilin yang terbuat dari seng menjaga tangannya agar tidak terkena lelehan lilin yang menyala. Ia terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan malam di luar markas. Ia berhenti di jendela itu dan menatap pemandangan yang ada.

Semilir angin malam yang lembut membelai wajahnya yang imut namun maskulin itu. Iris sehijau zamrud miliknya memerhatikan pemandangan yang disuguhkan alam itu. Angin lembut membuat suara gemerisik diantara daun-daun hijau pepohonan yang ada di hutan depan markas Survey Corps. Langit gelap yang penuh dengan bintang menjadi pemandangan yang indah ketika awan-awan yang menutupi bulan sabit bergerak pergi.

Eren tersenyum sedikit sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya. Untungnya lilin yang ada di tangannya tidak mati karena semilir angin tadi. Eren berjalan terus menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu. Setelah sampai di anak tangga yang terakhir, ia membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Di balik pintu itu adalah atap yang datar dan terbuat dari batuan yang sangat luas. Agar tidak membahayakan, atap itu diberikan pembatas yang hanya setinggi 60 cm. Eren meniup lilin kecil yang sedaritadi ia bawa dan berjalan menuju pembatas itu. Ia dapat merasakan angin yang lebih kencang dari angin yang membelai wajahnya di jendela tadi. Bajunya yang hanya sebuah kaus berwarna hijau muda itu agak tertiup angin sehingga ia dapat merasakan angin itu membelai tubuhnya.

Ia menatap pemandangan yang sama dengan yang ia lihat di jendela, namun kali ini dengan skala yang jauh lebih besar. Dari tempat itu, ia dapat melihat pemandangan kota yang sebagian penduduknya sudah terlelap. Setelah puas dengan pemandangan yang ada dibawah, ia edarkan pandangannya ke atas langit berbintang. Bulan sabit yang bersinar lembut menggantung di langit malam. Ia duduk di pembatas itu dan memerhatikan bintang-bintang.

"Ibu..." Eren mulai berbicara, "Aku rindu ibu." Ingatan-ingatan sebelum titan memakan ibunya memenuhi otaknya. Ia masih ingat senyum ibunya saat ia bersembunyi di balik jemuran sang ibu. Air asin membasahi pipi mulus remaja berusia 15 tahun itu.

"Ibu, apa kau tahu bahwa ayah membuatku menjadi titan?" tanyanya pada entah siapa. Angin yang berhembus seolah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ibu, apa salahku sehingga aku disebut monster padahal aku membantu umat manusia membasmi titan?" tanyanya lagi. Namun kali ini tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Hanya suara jangkrik yang menemaninya.

"Ibu, hari ini aku dihukum korporal lagi." Tangannya yang lentik membelai balkon yang hanya terbuat dari batu itu dengan lembut.

Ya, inilah kegiatannya setiap malam. Mencurahkan segala isi hatinya yang membebaninya selama ini. Cara ini lebih efektif daripada menahan diri. Ia takut jika ia menahan diri, suatu hari nanti ia akan meledak dan berubah menjadi titan sehingga melukai orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

.

_When I was still in love with god,  
I never expected such a farewell would come.  
If I had known I could never feel your touch again,  
I would've hoped to be embraced just one last time._

.

Di tempat lain, seorang pria berambut hitam bagaikan langit malam tanpa bintang berjalan menuju lantai dasar untuk memeriksa keadaan bawahan yang berada dibawah pengawasannya langsung. Pria itu bernama Rivaille, korporal jenius yang dimiliki Survey Corps. Ketika membuka pintu kamar anak buahnya yang satu ini, ia tidak melihat tubuh anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Wajah sedatar wall Rose itu tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa, namun didalam hatinya ia sudah kebingungan akan keberadaan anak setengah titan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu. Dengan langkah kaki yang mantap dan tak menentu, Riaille menyusuri koridor yang ada di markas mereka.

Apa anak itu selalu pergi setiap malam adalah pertanyaan pertama yang muncul didalam benaknya ketika mendapati ruangan anak itu kosong. Ia memang tidak pernah memeriksa keadaan bocah setengah titan itu di malam hari. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa bocah itu sudah sampai di kamarnya saja lalu melenggang ke ruangannya sendiri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Namun hari ini berbeda, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali melihat anak itu.

Ketika ia melewati tangga yang selalu ia larang untuk dinaiki kepada anak buahnya, ia dapat mencium bau sesuatu yang terbakar. Langsung saja ia langkahkan kakinya yang tegap itu menuju tempat yang ada di atas tangga itu.

Mengapa ia melarang tempat itu untuk dikunjungi? Karena di masa lalu, tempat itu dijadikan tempat bunuh diri oleh tentara yang sudah putus asa. Apa bocah itu ingin bunuh diri? Dengan pertanyaan itu, Rivaille mempercepat langkah kakinya. Entah sejak kapan, namun kehadiran bocah itu disampingnya membuat hari-harinya yang kelam mulai dimasuki cahaya seolah-olah dengan kehadiran bocah setengah titan itu ia dapat melupakan sejenak pertempuran yang ada selama ini. Sifat riang dan tidak mudah putus asa anak itu mengubah pandangannya pada bocah ingusan yang berusia 15 tahun itu. Belum pernah ia merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, dan entah sejak kapan pula ia berniat untuk melindungi anak itu. Ia masih ingin terus melihat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar bersama temannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini semua selesai, bu?"

Suara itu menyambangi pendengaran Rivaille ketika ia sampai didepan pintu itu. Suara Eren yang sedih dan menyayat hati membuatnya ingin memeluk anak kecil yang masih polos itu. Ya, ia masih polos sekali. Walau ia pernah membunuh orang saat berusia 9 tahun, tapi pikiran anak itu masih sangat polos. Ingin membunuh semua titan dan membuat dunia aman. Terlalu polos dan naïf.

"Tuhan, apa artinya takdirku ini?" Suara Eren terdengar sekali lagi. Keputusasaan yang mendalam tersirat di setiap kata-katanya barusan.

Brak!

Pintu kayu yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka dengan kasar sehingga membuat Eren terkejut. Ia menatap pelaku pendobrakan pintu itu dan hanya bisa membuka mulutnya kecil tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, bocah?" tanya Rivaille dengan nada yang dingin dan datar seperti biasa.

"Ah!" Eren buru-buru meredakan keterjutannya dan segera menjawab, "Saya sedang tidak bisa tidur, _sir_!"

Rivaille menatap Eren datar. Yang ditatap hanya bisa berdoa agar ia tidak dihukum karena kebiasaan kecilnya ini. Rivaille menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati bocah setengah titan itu. Eren yang tidak bisa−dan berani−kabur hanya menatap korporalnya yang tidak dapat dibaca gerak-geriknya itu. Setelah jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal, Rivaille menarik tengkuk pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia posisikan kepala anak itu di pundaknya.

"Kalau mau menangis sekarang saatnya." Ucap Rivaille dingin namun hangat di saat yang bersamaan.

Eren yang berusaha menahan tangisnya selama ini akhirnya menangis pelan dalam dekapan sang korporal. Ia tidak pernah ingin menangis karena matanya akan sembab dan di pagi harinya Mikasa dan Armin akan bertanya kenapa matanya sembab begitu. Namun berbeda dengan sekarang, ia diizinkan untuk menangis tentu saja ia akan menangis. Beban yang ada di hatinya sedikit terangkat dengan kehadiran korporalnya ini.

.

_It's long long goodbye..._

.

Matahari yang bersinar terik membuat langit sangat cerah. Hari ini mereka akan mengadakan ekspedisi di wall Maria yang sudah diserang titan. Semua anggota Survey Corps sedang bersiap-siap menuju medan perang. Hari ini mereka harus membunuh titan lagi karena itulah tujuan didirikannya Survey Corps ini.

Eren sedang menyiapkan kudanya ketika Rivaille menghampirinya dengan kuda yang sudah ia tunggangi.

"Pagi, _sir_!" Eren memberikan penghormatan kepada Rivaille dan dibalas dengan sedikit anggukan.

"Seperti biasa kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rivaille berjalan dengan kudanya. Entah kenapa hati Eren sedikit berbunga-bunga karena perkataan korporal bermuka sedatar tembok itu.

Pukul 9 pagi, semua anggota Survey Corps bergerak menuju medan perang. Mereka memacu kudanya masing-masing dan menjalankan misi yang sudah diterangkan oleh Erwin sehari sebelumnya. Wajah semua prajurit menyiratkan keberanian dengan bumbu ketakutan jikalau mereka dimangsa titan-titan beringas itu.

Saat gerbang terbuka, Erwin segera mengomando mereka semua dan semua prajurit menuruti perintah Erwin dengan baik. Dengan langkah yang mantap, mereka keluar dari wall Rose yang aman itu.

Lima belas menit lamanya mereka berpacu tanpa melihat seekor titan pun, sampai salah seorang prajurit berteriak mengenai keberadaan titan. Tentu saja prajurit yang ada sudah bersiap-siap dengan 3DMG mereka, namun mengetahui fakta bahwa tempat itu adalah sabana yang miskin dengan keberadaan pohon dan bangunan, mereka langsung terlihat panik. Yang memimpin ekspedisi ini masih saja memasang wajah _stoic_ andalannya sebelum memerintahkan Rivaille yang berada didekatnya untuk menyerang titan 15 meter itu.

Rivaille mulai bergerak maju dengan cepat menggunakan kudanya. Titan 15 meter itu berada didepan mereka. Rivaille yang memacu kudanya menuju titan itu segera menembakkan tali yang terikat pada 3DMG miliknya kepada kaki titan yang besar itu. Dengan cekatan ia menarik dua pedang tajamnya dan melukai kaki serta tangan titan 15 meter itu. Setelah itu ia memanuver gerakannya dan melemparkan tali 3DMG nya itu ke pohon terdekat untuk menghindar dari serangan titan itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Rivaille mengarahkan gerakannya ke leher titan itu dan menebas tengkuknya.

Eren dan semua prajurit yang melihat itu berdecak kagum akan kemampuan korporal mereka yang dijuluki _The Humanity Strongest Soldier_ itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kecepatannya yang akurat serta kekuatan yang melebihi prajurit biasa itu membuatnya menjabat sebagai korporal bukan?

Eren melihat kuda yang ditunggangi Rivaille menghampiri pria itu dan Rivaille menaikinya kemudian kembali kedalam posisinya didalam barisan. Eren melihat punggung Rivaille. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Kenapa ini? Kenapa ia memerah? Eren sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Rivaille yang masih memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan normal.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, _sir_!" Jawab Eren sedikit gugup.

Setelah melawan titan 15 meter itu, titan-titan lain mulai bermunculan dan semua prajurit sudah siap berperang. Mereka menggunakan 3DMG dengan lihainya. Di menit-menit awal, para prajurit mampu melumpuhkan beberapa titan dengan mudah. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, stamina mereka sudah terkuras dan jumlah titan-titan itu tidak menunjukan adanya penurunan sedikitpun.

"GYAAAAAA!" Suara teriakan yang memekakan telinga menyambangi telinga Eren yang masih berpacu dengan kudanya. Ia melihat kebelakang dan mendapati salah seorang prajurit dimakan oleh titan. Matanya serasa terbakar. Setiap ia melihat pemandangan itu, ia mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu dimana ibunya dimakan oleh titan. Ia ingin membantu teman-temannya.

"_S-sir_..!" Panggilnya dan yang dipanggilpun menoleh dan menatap Eren dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-mau. Eren yang sudah hapal betul dengan tindakan korporalnya ini segera menuturkan keinginannya, "Saya ingin membantu mereka."

Rivaille terlihat menimang-nimang sebentar sebelum mengatakan iya. Ketika mendengar jawabannya, Eren langsung melaksanakan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia berhenti dari kudanya dan menggigit tangannya dan berubah menjadi titan. Rivaille yang melihat itu hanya menatap bocah titan yang ia asuh itu. Perasaannya bergejolak. Ia harap bocah titan itu baik-baik saja, jikalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, ia akan segera bertindak. Itulah tugasnya. Namun dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan ini, ia merasakan sebuah keterikatan dengan bocah itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya itu. Tapi yang jelas ia akan melindungi Eren Jeager dengan segenap nyawanya.

Erwin yang menyaksikan itu semua, menatap Rivaille dalam. Matanya seolah-olah mencari sesuatu dan bingo. Sekilas ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Eren dalam tubuh titannya.

"Aku harap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan." Gumam Erwin kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

_Goodbye, goodbye, so many times.  
I repeated the word to myself.  
Waving my hands. It's only graceful, right?  
Now I long to be stronger._

.

Mereka semua pulang ke wall Rose dengan luka yang tidak terlalu parah dibandingkan dengan misi menuju Shigasina yang lalu. Pada dasarnya misi kali ini hanyalah untuk membunuh titan-titan itu secara random, jadi bisa dikatakan misi kali ini berhasil. Walau wajah kusut karena kehilangan teman seperjuangan masih menghiasi wajah mereka, kebanggaan karena berhasil menjalankan misi masih dapat warga sekitar rasakan.

Langit senja yang kejinggaan menemani kelompok Rivaille untuk kembali ke markas mereka yang agak jauh dari pemukiman kota. Sekembalinya dari medan perang, kelompok Rivaille masih harus memacu kudanya untuk pulang ke markas mereka. Untungnya kuda-kuda itu masih kuat setelah istirahat selama 30 menit di markas pusat dimana Erwin memimpin.

Rivaille yang memandu jalan didepan hanya menatap jalanan yang sudah ia hapal dengan tatapan datar. Eren yang ada dibelakangnya hanya bisa memerhatikan korporalnya itu. Ah, sejak kapan ia sering menambahkan –nya saat menyebut kata korporal? Mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap serta sifat sang korporal yang terkenal sadis. Malah pernah suatu hari Jean bertanya padanya apakah dia ini masokis atau bukan dan jawaban yang bisa Eren berikan hanya tawa hambar, dan sejak saat itu semua anggota Survey Corps berpikir bahwa Eren itu masokis. Biarlah apa kata mereka.

Sesampainya di markas, Rivaille memerintahkan semua anak buahnya untuk beristirahat dan semua menurutinya. Jika menolak, bisa-bisa mereka disuruh bersih-bersih markas yang lantainya sudah bisa dibuat untuk bercermin.

Eren berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di bawah tanah. Sebelum menuruni tangga yang mengarah ke kamarnya, Mikasa memberhentikannya. Gadis berwajah oriental itu menanyakan hal-hal yang sudah bosan Eren dengar, seperti apa kau baik-baik saja, apa kau lapar, apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu, dan masih banyak lagi. Terkadang Eren merasa jengah dengan tingkah Mikasa yang terlalu overprotektif itu. Ia adalah laki-laki dan ia masih bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan baik. Walaupun ia mengerti maksud Mikasa, tapi apakah gadis ras Asia terakhir itu tidak merasa tingkahnya itu berlebihan?

Setelah memastikan Eren baik-baik saja, Mikasa pergi meninggalkan Eren walau dengan berat hati. Jika saja Eren tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat, mungkin Mikasa masih ada disana.

Eren berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di bawah tanah. Lilin-lilin yang ada disekitar dinding itu sudah agak redup. Ketika ia telah menginjakan kaki di anak tangga yang paling akhir, ia melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, ia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya, namun baru saja ia ingin mengintip kedalam kamarnya, sebuah suara baritone menyambangi indera pendengarannya.

"Untuk apa mengendap-endap seperti itu?" tanya sang pemilik suara, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Rivaille, dengan nada datar dan monoton seperti biasa.

"Ko-kor-korporal?" Eren sedikit terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara Rivaille. Ia kira sang korporal sudah beristirahat di kamarnya atau melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tetapi ia salah, sang korporal malah ada di kamarnya untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Bocah, bukannya beristirahat malah mengobrol." Dengus Rivaille sambil berdiri dari kursi yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Eren.

"Korporal sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Eren dengan nada polos dan sedikit menantang.

Rivaille melihat pemuda 15 tahun itu dengan irisnya yang gelap. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa anak ini akan berani membalas perkataannya. Memang sejak awal ia adalah tipe pembangkang, tapi belum pernah anak ini membalasnya seperti ini walau masih ada nada takut didalam kata-katanya.

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau saja." Jawab Rivaille setengah bohong setengah benar.

"Eh?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Sudah tidur sana, bocah." Rivaille menarik kerah baju Eren dan membantingnya di atas kasurnya. Eren yang menurut segera melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam selimutnya yang berwarna putih itu.

Rivaille yang memerhatikan Eren masih berdiri di pinggir kasurnya. Ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari sang bocah. Napasnya teratur. Cepat sekali ia tidur, pikirnya. Rivaille menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni Eren yang tertidur agar ia dapat melihat wajah bocah asuhannya itu. Tangannya kini membelai pipi Eren yang ternyata lembut. Tangannya terus menelusuri wajah bocah setengah titan itu hingga ia menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ia raba bibir mungil dan halus itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ketika tersadar dengan aksinya barusan, Rivaille segera menarik tangannya, namun pandangannya masih tertumpu pada wajah tidur Eren yang seperti tidak peduli dengan dunia ini. Begitu polos dan...indah.

Rivaille yang tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menelusuri wajah Eren. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, namun di saat yang sama, ia juga merasa santai didekatnya.

Ia pernah berkonsultasi tentang masalah ini dengan Hanji. Memang terlihat aneh jika berkonsultasi dengan mahkluk yang satu itu, namun setidaknya ia akhirnya mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan selama ini untuk pemuda bermarga Jaeger ini.

Itu adalah cinta.

Saat Hanji mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia tidak mendahuluinya dengan basa-basi. Rivaille yang belum percaya itu langsung pergi dari sana. Namun sebelum keluar dari ruangan Hanji, sang _titan freak_ itu memperingatkan Rivaille. Rivaille sendiri juga tidak terlalu ingat apa yang dikatakan Hanji waktu itu, yang ia tahu pasti adalah Hanji takut sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka.

.

_I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born. __  
__I love you, therefore I am. __  
__What good is waiting for a hopeless miracle? __  
__Through my tear-filled vision, the planet's twinkle is gone..._

.

Matahari yang sudah menggantung agak rendah di langit jingga bersinar sayu. Di luar markas Survey Corps, terlihatlah Eren dengan bandana dan celemek putih sedang menyapu halaman markas yang sangat besar. Sesekali ia berhenti menyapu untuk menyeka keringatnya. Ia perhatikan sekelilingnya. Ada kandang kuda tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia masih ingat ketika ia pertama kali masuk Survey Corps. Beberapa anggota kelompok Rivaille memang takut kepadanya, namun setelah mereka melakukan misi keluar tembok, semuanya berubah. Petra, Auruo, Erd, dan Gunther mulai bisa mempercayainya. Namun keempat orang itu sudah tiada. Mereka sudah gugur di medan perang. Tanpa ia sadari air asin jatuh dari pelupuk matanya ketika mengingat hal itu. Jika saja ia berubah menjadi titan dan mengalahkan female titan, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Tersadar dengan khayalannya, Eren segera menghapus air matanya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Hari ini semua anggota Survey Corps minus dirinya dan Rivaille ditugaskan diluar dinding atas perintah Erwin. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hanya ia dan Rivaille yang tidak diikutsertakan, namun kesempatan ini dapat ia gunakan untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah lama ia rasakan namun terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Ia tidak berani bertanya kepada Mikasa karena takut Mikasa menceramahinya atau mendatangi 'tersangka' yang membuat Eren bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya. Jika ia bertanya pada Jean, yang ada pasti adu mulut dan ejekan untuk Eren. Dan ia juga tidak punya cukup kepercayaan diri untuk bertanya pada Armin. Jadi ia putuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada sumber masalahnya saja, yaitu Rivaille.

"Oi, bocah! Apa kau sudah selesai menyapunya?" suara Rivaille terdengar dari atas. Eren mendongak untuk melihat korporalnya itu.

"Sedikit lagi, korporal!" jawabnya.

"Setelah itu mandi kemudian buatkan aku kopi dan antarkan ke ruanganku." Titah Rivaille yang sudah seperti memerintahkan pembantunya.

"Siap!" Eren menjawab dengan mantap. Entah sejak kapan anak polos ini dijadikan pembantu oleh Rivaille.

Setelah selesai menyapu, Eren menuruti perintah Rivaille. Setelah membuatnya, ia mengantarnya ke ruangan sang korporal. Ketika meletakan gelas berisi kopi itu diatas meja, Eren mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Rivaille yang melihat itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasanya anak ini menunggunya meminum kopi. Biasanya ia akan langsung undur diri.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Rivaille sambil menatap Eren. Tangannya yang sedang memegang kertas laporan sudah gatal ingin menarik orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Pasalnya sekarang Eren sedang menatap lantai ketika Rivaille bertanya. Kondisinya sangat mirip dengan seorang perempuan yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun malu.

"Em..." Eren berusaha menyusun kalimat di otaknya, "Etto..."

"Cepat katakan!" Muncul perempatan di kepala Rivaille karena Eren yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun lama sekali.

"Anno..." Eren akhirnya berhasil merangkai kalimatnya, "Korporal.." jedanya supaya sang korporal dapat melihatnya. Dan ketika Rivaille melihatnya, rasanya ia ingin memakan anak didepannya itu karena wajah anak itu sedikit memerah dan itu sangat manis di mata Rivaille.

"Kenapa setiap saya melihat Anda, jantung saya selalu berdegup kencang?" tanya Eren polos masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

DEG!

Jantung Rivaille serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Anak yang secara diam-diam ia cintai memiliki perasaan yang sama juga terhadapnya.

"Eren..."

"Lalu setiap korporal bertarung dengan titan, saya selalu takut kalau korporal akan mati." Wajah Eren sedikit menggelap ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Eren..."

"Kemudian akhir-akhir ini saya ingin korporal memelukku seperti saat Anda mengetahui bahwa saya selalu pergi ke lantai atas yang Anda larang itu." Eren menunduk dalam karena tidak berani melihat Rivaille.

"Eren..."

"Korporal, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada−"

Sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kerah bajunya sudah ditarik Rivaille agar mendekat kepadanya dan sebuah benda dingin mendarat di bibirnya. Ketika otaknya sudah mencerna apa yang terjadi, wajahnya memerah tanpa kontrol.

"Kor..korporal?" Eren berusaha menjauh sedikit namun cengkeraman Rivaille di kerah bajunya semakin menguat.

"Itu namanya cinta, Jaeger." Balas Rivaille sambil melepas kerah baju anak itu.

"Cinta?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan wajah yang tidak mengerti. Ia pernah mendengar kata cinta dan beberapa teorinya namun tidak pernah merasakan sebelumnya.

Ketika Eren memiringkan kepalanya, Rivaille segera memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu erat dan menciumi leher yang terekpos itu. Ia sesapi wangi lavender dari pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Kor-korporal~?" Erang Eren ketika Rivaille menjilati leher dan daun telinganya itu. Rasanya geli dan panas.

"Kau tahu.." Rivaille menciumi leher jenjang Eren sambil berbicara, "aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Eren terkejut dengan pernyataan Rivaille. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang korporal juga mencintainya.

"Ah!" Sebuah teriakan kecil keluar dari mulut Eren ketika Rivaille menggigit daun telinganya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengunci pergerakan pemuda 15 tahun itu sedangkan tangan kanannya ia masukan kedalam pakaian sang pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Persetan dengan julukan pedofilia yang Hanji berikan kepadanya setiap ia ketahuan menatap Eren. Cinta itu tidak memandang jenis kelamin dan umur.

"Ahhhnn~" Ketika tangan Rivaille bermain didalam baju Eren, Eren mendesah dan membuat Rivaille ingin mengambil anak ini sekarang dan di tempat itu juga.

"Aku ingin kau~" Bisik Rivaille seduktif di telinga Eren dan Eren mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Rivaille.

"B-baik." Wajah Eren memerah ketika ia mendengar permintaan Rivaille. Ia bukanlah bocah polos yang seperti kebanyakan orang pikirkan. Ia tahu maksud Rivaille dan ia sudah siap menyerahkan dirinya untuk orang yang ia cintai. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

Rivaille menyeringai ketika Eren menjawab. Ia giring anak itu ke sofa di ruangan itu sambil menciumi Eren tanpa henti. Setelah sampai, ia dorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu dan mulai melucuti pemuda bermarga Jaeger itu.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit. Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia tidak yakin ia akan berhenti ketika ia sudah memulainya. Apalagi objek fantasinya selama ini menyerahkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Aku sudah melewati masa-masa yang menyakitkan dan aku masih hidup." Jawaban yang mantap meluncur dari bibir Eren. Rivaille menyeringai dan Eren menyukai seringaian itu. Hal yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah desahan-desahan erotis dari bibir mungil pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu saat Rivaille mengambil keperawanan sang pemuda.

.

_I can't ever forget your warmth, __  
__Your kindness, and your all-encompassing hands. __  
__It's long long good-bye…_

.

"KYAAAAA!" Sebuah jeritan terdengar dari arah timur laut. Beberapa prajurit yang sedang mendarat di atas atap rumah langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Satu prajurit meninggal lagi di dalam peperangan tanpa akhir ini.

Tidak seperti biasanya, jumlah titan yang ingin masuk ke wall Rose sangat banyak. Anggota Survey Corps dibuat kewalahan karenanya. Suara meriam yang menembakan amunisinya terdengar beberapa kali. Asap tebal hasil pembakaran juga dapat dilihat dari jauh. Semua prajurit sedang bertarung dengan titan mati-matian. Mereka seperti membuang nyawanya di medan perang. Sejak awal mereka sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk membasmi titan-titan yang ada di dunia ini.

"Korporal, izinkan aku berubah menjadi titan!" pinta Eren kepada sang korporal yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sekarang mereka sedang bersembunyi di salah satu rumah untuk mengamati situasi.

"Akan kuizinkan tapi kau harus kembali hidup-hidup." Rivaille menatap pemuda bermarga Jaeger itu dalam. Ia tak rela Eren pergi ke medan perang. Namun ini adalah tugasnya sebagai penyelamat umat manusia di bumi.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku yakin korporal akan melakukan sesuatu." Eren tersenyum kecil sebelum mencium pipi kiri Rivaille. Seandainya waktu bisa berhenti, mungkin Rivaille akan bertahan di posisi itu untuk selamanya.

"Tch."

Eren berlari keluar dan menggigit tangan kanannya. Detik berikutnya muncul sebuah ledakan dan terlihatlah titan dengan rambut hitam dan iris _emerald_. Rivaille menatap tenang kekasihnya yang sudah berubah menjadi titan itu. Ia akan menjaga anak itu semampu yang ia bisa. Ia akan menjaganya selalu. Bila itu perlu mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun, ia akan melindungi anak polos dan naïf itu.

Rivaille menyeringai sebentar sambil menyentuh pipi kiri yang baru saja Eren cium. Tekadnya sudah bulat. "Bunuh semua titan yang mengganggu."

Peperangan itu terjadi selama beberapa hari. Entah mengapa para titan tidak mau mengalah dan jumlahnya semakin banyak. Namun para prajurit juga tidak mau kalah, jadi mereka terus membunuh titan-titan itu. Sampai pada suatu hari, titan benar-benar punah.

"Apa kalian melihat titan lainnya?!" Teriak salah seorang prajurit yang menjadi pasukan pengintai kepada temannya.

"Tidak sama sekali!" Temannya membalas dengan suara yang sangat bahagia.

"Akhirnya manusia berhasil mengalahkan titan!" Teriak temannya yang lain sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Erwin yang mendengar hal itu langsung memberitahu pasukannya dan pasukannya bersorak-sorai bahagia. Ada yang menangis haru di tempat, ada yang tertawa lebar sambil merangkul temannya, dan ada juga yang berdoa karena akhirnya titan musnah dari dunia ini. Dinding yang menghalangi manusia dari dunia luar akhirnya bisa diruntuhkan.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari sana, Rivaille sedang menatap wajah Eren yang pingsan akibat kelelahan. Wajah Eren terdapat bekas luka dan darah di pelipisnya. Saat Eren bertarung, ada titan lain yang menyerangnya dan membuatnya terluka. Rivaille yang memang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Eren segera membunuh titan itu.

"Kau dengar itu Eren? Titan telah musnah dari muka bumi ini. Kau berhasil. Kita berhasil." Rivaille menggendong Eren ala _bridal style_ ke posko bantuan untuk pengobatan prajurit yang terluka.

"Rivaille," Erwin memanggil Rivaille dan yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya, "setelah ini ada rapat dengan para petinggi." Erwin pergi meninggalkan Rivaille begitu saja.

.

_Goodbye, goodbye, my beloved. __  
__I came this far because you were here. __  
__I wasn't alone, was I? __  
__Now, I long for answers._

.

Sebaris kalimat itu masih terngiang di otak Rivaille. Kalimat tidak tahu malu dari para petinggi negara yang mengorbankan prajurit-prajuritnya di medan perang. Rivaille mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menghantam dinding yang ada di sebelahnya itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Dinding itu agak retak sedikit. Raut wajah Rivaille yang biasanya miskin ekspresi mulai beurbah menjadi ekspresi benci dan marah.

"Besok kami akan mengeksekusi Eren Jaeger, titan terakhir di muka bumi, agar titan benar-benar punah dari muka bumi ini."

Mereka pikir nyawa manusia itu apa? Barang yang bisa direnggut dengan mudahnya? Mereka mengatakan kata eksekusi dengan sangat mudahnya. Wajah mereka tetap dingin dan datar ketika mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu.

Rivaille memacu kudanya ke posko pengobatan prajurit yang terluka di pusat kota. Ia bertanya pada perawat yang ada dimana anak asuhan yang merangkap kekasihnya itu. Setelah diberi tahu, Rivaille segera memacu kakinya untuk mencapai tempat dimana Eren dirawat. Ruangan dimana Eren dirawat memang agak khusus. Di ruangan paling pojok dan sedikit gelap persis seperti permintaan petinggi negara. Rivaille membuka pintu ruangan itu dan memasukinya. Cahaya redup yang hanya berasal dari mentari yang ingin kembali ke peraduannya memenuhi ruangan itu. Cahaya kejinggaan yang menyinari wajah Eren yang terlelap membuatnya telrihat seperti anak kecil yang polos.

Rivaille duduk di pinggir tempat tidur itu sambil menatap wajah tidur Eren. Tangannya ia ulurkan agar dapat membelai kepala anak itu.

Tes...

Rivaille terkejut ketika melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata Eren yang terpejam.

Pemandangan itu membuatnya benar-benar ingin membunuh para petinggi negara itu. Bagaimana mereka bisa membunuh anak polos yang mereka jadikan alat perang ini dengan begitu tega? Anak ini telah berperang habis-habisan walau ia disebut monster oleh orang banyak. Anak yang hanya memiliki satu mimpi, yaitu melihat dunia diluar tembok yang memenjarakannya seperti burung yang tersangkar.

Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eren dan menetralisirkan jarak di antara mereka. Ia mengecup kening Eren sebentar. Dan bagaikan cerita di buku dongeng, iris _emerald_ Eren terbuka dan menatap Rivaille. Mata yang masih belum dewasa itu menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan tanda tanya. Perbedaannya dengan buku dongeng adalah Rivaille bukanlah pangeran berkuda putih dan Eren bukanlah putri yang akan hidup bahagia dengan sang pangeran.

Mentari diluar sudah benar-benar tenggelam di ufuk barat. Langit kejinggaan telah berganti menjadi langit gelap tanpa bintang. Lilin-lilin yang hanya menjadi sumber penerangan pada zaman itu sudah mulai dinyalakan. Diluar kamar Eren, lilin juga sudah ditempatkan pada tempatnya.

"Korpo−" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rivaille melempar sebuah jubah berwarna coklat lusuh kepadanya.

"Pakai itu." Rivaille juga memakai jubah yang serupa. 3DMG yang sempat ia bawa sudah terpasang di tubuhnya dengan mantap.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan, korporal?" tanya Eren yang jelas-jelas kebingungan.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini." Rivaille membuka jendela. Angin dingin seketika itu juga menelusup masuk ke ruangan itu. Eren yang kebingungan hanya menurut pada Rivaille bagaikan anak anjing yang baik.

Ketika ia ingin berdiri dari tempat tidur, kakinya memaksanya untuk terduduk lagi. Rivaille yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk keluar jendela menoleh kearah Eren. Ia baru ingat bahwa tubuh sang bocah setengah titan itu masih kelelahan. Ia kembali ke hadapan Eren dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Eren yang terkejut hanya mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Rivaille.

Dengan cepat Rivaille meluncur keluar dari ruangan itu melalui jendela. Untungnya cahaya obor yang biasa menerangi jalanan masih belum menyala, kalau sudah menyala mungkin mereka akan gagal untuk kabur. Dengan lihai Rivaille menggunakan 3DMG nya dengan baik. Tali demi tali ia luncurkan untuk mencapai tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah membawa Eren pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu.

"Korporal, bisakah Anda menjelaskan semua ini?" Tanya Eren di sela-sela acara kabur mereka.

"Besok kau akan dieksekusi." Jawab Rivaille tanpa melihat wajah Eren. Fokusnya masih ia gunakan untuk kabur dan mencari jalan keluar. Eren diam selama perjalanan.

Setelah sampai di sebuah hutan, Rivaille menurunkan Eren dan melepaskan 3DMG nya. Eren masih bungkam. Hutan itu cukup gelap dan jauh dari kota walau masih berada dalam ruang lingkup wall Rose. Mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang menemukan mereka disini. Bau khas hutan memenuhi indera penciuman Eren, ia mendongak dan melihat Rivaille yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Kenapa Anda menyuruh saya kabur?" tanya Eren dengan suara yang dibuat sepelan mungkin.

"Bukannya kau ingin melihat laut yang kau impikan itu?" Rivaille membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat Eren yang terduduk di tanah.

"Saya sudah rela untuk mati ketika peperangan ini selesai." Balas Eren, "Saya sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa saya hanyalah alat untuk mereka." Eren tersenyum getir sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Korporal..." Eren mendongak untuk melihat Rivaille yang sudah benar-benar menatapnya, "tolong bunuh saya."

Rivaille membelalakan matanya tanda ia tidak percaya. Mata anak yang ia tatap sekarang tidak menunjukan kegundahan sedikitpun. Yang ada hanyalah penyerahan kepada Rivaille yang akan memutuskan apa ia akan membunuh kekasih kecilnya itu atau tidak. Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Eren, namun belum sempat ia menyentuh puncak kepala anak itu, Eren berbicara lagi.

"Saya tidak membenci dunia ini." Eren mendongak. Matanya sayu menatap Rivaille. Bibirnya ia lengkungkan sedikit. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah lahir di dunia ini." Senyum itu membuat wajahnya semakin manis. "Jadi korporal..." Ia menatap Rivaille dengan wajah yang menyedihkan sekaligus indah itu. "tolong bunuh saya disini." Ucapnya mantap.

Rivaille menarik tangannya dan mengarahkannya kepada pedang 3DMG miliknya. Ia cabut salah satu pedangnya dari tempatnya bersemayam. Matanya mulai menggelap. Jika ini adalah permintaan pujaan hatinya, ia akan menurutinya. Angin malam berhembus agak kencang. Awan gelap berarak-arakan di atas langit sehingga bulan purnama yang besar itu terhalangi oleh awan. Ia berjalan mendekat kepada Eren yang hanya beda 2 meter dengannya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Tanya Rivaille sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan poni.

"Tidak." Jawab Eren pelan dan penuh kepasrahan. Setidaknya ia mati di tangan orang yang ia cintai, pikirnya.

Awan gelap bergerak lagi sehingga bulan purnama yang bersinar terang itu menyinari tempat Eren dan Rivaille berada. Rivaille berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pedangnya yang tajam. Rivaille berhenti didepan Eren. Eren mendongak untuk melihat Rivaille. Rivaille mengarahkan pedangnya ke jantung Eren dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke jantung kekasihnya itu. Di sela-sela perjalanan pedangnya mencapai jantung Eren, mulut anak itu terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun alas, angin yang kencang berhembus dan membuat suaranya menjadi samar dan sulit terdengar.

Darah mengucur dari tubuh Eren. Tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terjatuh setelah ia menarik pedangnya. Genangan darah yang berwarna merah pekat menghiasi wajah dan rambutnya. Pedang yang Rivaille gunakan meneteskan setetes darah orang yang ia cinta. Sekarang Eren sudah tiada. Mata besar dan penuh dengan harapan yang biasa Rivaille kagumi secara diam-diam itu tidak akan menampakan iris _emerald_ lagi. Matanya telah terpejam untuk selamanya.

Perlahan, genggamannya terhadap pedangnya melonggar sedikit sehingga pedang itu terjatuh. Air mata Rivaille sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Air mata yang tidak pernah keluar itu mengalir dengan deras seiring dengan awan-awan yang bergerak kesana kemari di langit malam. Ia terduduk didepan tubuh Eren yang tidak bernyawa itu. Ia elus rambut pemuda yang bahkan tidak sempat menginjak usia 16 tahun itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membenci dunia ini?" tanyanya kepada sosok yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. "Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum ketika kau mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi?" Rivaille menggenggam tangan kanan anak itu. "Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku?" Ia genggam erat tangan itu. Tangan halus yang biasa membelainya saat ia ketiduran jika ia kelelahan membaca kertas-kertas laporan. "KENAPA?!" Teriak Rivaille sambil mendongak untuk melihat rembulan yang berwarna agak kemerahan. Air mata masih membanjiri matanya.

Dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh, ia berdiri dan memakai 3DMG nya kemudian menggendong tubuh tanpa nyawa milik Eren. Ia meluncur di langit malam menuju satu tempat. Tempat yang selama ini Eren ingin kunjungi. Walau memakan banyak waktu, ia akan kesana.

.

_Catch a falling star that looks ablazed and light a fire, __  
__I still want to love, and I still want to be loved. __  
__What good is a lone freezing body to this world? __  
__I long for you to finally drop your act..._

.

Angin laut menusuk hidungnya ketika ia sampai. Sudah tiga hari Rivaille mencari jalan menuju laut dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Raut wajahnya sudah berubah walau masih meninggalkan jejak ketampanan disana. Wajahnya sudah berantakan. Kedua tangannya masih setia menggendong tubuh sang kekasih dengan setia. Wajah sang kekasih yang ada didekapannya tidak berubah sama sekali. Wajahnya mulai memucat dan bibirnya mulai membiru. Pakaian yang dikenakan Rivaille sudah ia tanggalkan sehingga hanya tersisa kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam miliknya saja. Peralatan perang serta 3DMG miliknya udah ia tinggalkan entah dimana. Ketika alat itu tidak dapat dipakai lagi, langsung ia tinggalkan alat itu dan berjalan kaki menuju tempat itu. Kakinya membawanya kearah yang tak tentu namun ia berhasil sampai di tempat itu. Ia tidak makan dan tidak tidur selama 3 hari. Hatinya sudah hancur walau tubuhnya masih berupa manusia utuh.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang terakhir, Rivaille berjalan menuju laut dengan telanjang kaki. Tubuh kekasihnya masih ia dekap dengan erat. Ketika mendekati laut, matanya memandang kumpulan air asin itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau lihat itu, Eren?" Ia menatap kekasihnya, "Ini adalah laut yang ingin kau lihat selama ini." Tidak ada jawaban dari sang kekasih. Rivaille berjalan menuju lautan. Kakinya sudah menyentuh air asin yang bercampur dengan pasir dibawahnya itu.

Dengan tenang ia berdiri disana untuk melihat laut yang diimpikan sang kekasih. Ia mengecup bibir yang sudah dingin milik kekasihnya itu dan lanjut berjalan.

"Aku berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi di era yang lebih baik."

Rivaille berjalan menuju lautan dengan Eren didekapannya. Lama-kelamaan air laut sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Air laut yang asin sudah menyentuh tubuh sang kekasih. Ketika ia tidak dapat merasakan pijakan dibawah kakinya lagi, ia biarkan ombak yang ada menyapunya. Air asin memasuki rongga penapasannya sehingga ia kesulitan untuk bernapas. Tangannya masih mendekap sang kekasih ketika mereka sudah tersapu oleh ombak seakan-akan mereka akan terus bersama ketika mereka meninggal.

Pandangannya mengabur dan lautan yang ada disekitarnya sekarang menjadi pemandangan terakhirnya. Gelembung-gelembung udara yang tersisa keluar dari rongga pernapasannya. Dengan keluarnya gelembung-gelembung itu, pandangan Rivaille sudah mengabur sedikit. Suara ombak dapat ia dengar. Mungkin itu adalah kemampuan yang terakhir untuk menghilang. Tangannya melonggar dan tubuh Eren terbawa arus ombak pergi entah kemana.

Sebelum menutup matanya, ia dapat melihat tubuh sang kekasih yang terbawa ombak pergi dan sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar sesuatu. Sebaris kalimat.

"_**Ich hoffe, dass**____**wir**____**im nächsten Leben**__**, **__**Rivaille**____**wieder treffen**____**können**_." [1]

Rivaille tersenyum tipis dan menutup matanya. Semua inderanya sudah mati ditelan ombak. Rasa lelah dan letih yang ia rasakan langsung terangkat. Dan perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya masuk ke lautan yang paling dalam dan gelap. Disana ia akan beristirahat sampai ia dapat dipertemukan lagi dengan sang pujaan hati.

.

_What's wrong? Why can't I stop my tears from overflowing?_

.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Menit demi menit terlewati. Hari datang silih berganti. Bulan demi bulan datang dan pergi. Musim demi musim terus berganti. Bumi ini selalu berputar dan manusia didalamnya menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan biasa. Langit yang sama dan tidak pernah berubah menjadi saksi mengenai apa yang manusia lakukan di permukaan bumi yang pernah hampir dikuasai oleh monster bernama titan itu. Semua itupun sudah terpendam dan menjadi sejarah umat manusia yang akan dilupakan suatu saat nanti.

Nyawa demi nyawa terus datang dan pergi. Setiap harinya ada nyawa baru yang menghirup udara segar bumi dan setiap harinya juga ada yang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Hari demi hari dijalani tanpa memandang kebelakang. Setiap manusia akan mati suatu saat nanti. Ini adalah siklus kehidupan. Kita tidak dapat menentukan kapan kita mati. Satu hal yang pasti, kita hanya bisa menjalani kehidupan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Dua nyawa dari masa lalu selalu mencari jalan untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Mereka meluntang-luntang di alam yang tidak mungkin manusia jamah. Ratap tangis dan kepedihan akan kehilangan belahan jiwanya mengisi kedua nyawa ini. Tuhan memang maha adil. Ia akan selalu menjaga semua umatnya dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Mungkin karena kasihan dengan sepasang kekasih yang sudah berjuang keras ini, Tuhan membiarkan mereka terlahir di dunia ini untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka akan mengecap kehidupan yang sudah mereka perjuangkan di masa lalu. Mereka akan melihat apa yang telah dilakukan manusia di masa lalu sehingga melahirkan manusia di zaman sekarang.

Di tanggal 25 Desember, sebuah bintang bersinar sangat terang. Terangnya melebihi bintang lain yang ada disekitarnya. Tepat ketika bintang itu bersinar dengan sangat terang, sebuah nyawa berhasil lahir di dunia ini. Nyawa kecil ini akan mengecap pahitnya kehidupan dunia, namun suatu hari nanti ia akan menemukan apa yang selama ini ia cari.

Di tanggal 30 Maret di tahun yang berbeda jauh, sebuah bintang bersinar terang lagi. Tepat saat bintang itu mencapai sinar paling terangnya, sebuah nyawa terlahir lagi di dunia. Iris _emerald_ milik sang nyawa baru menatap bintang yang paling terang itu. Dan yang mengejutkannya adalah bukan tangis yang keluar dari bibir mungil sang bayi, namun tawa riang yang menyejukan hati semua orang yang mendengarnya.

.

_I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born. __  
__I love you, therefore I am. __  
__What good is waiting for a hopeless miracle? __  
__Through my tear-filled vision, the planet's twinkle is gone..._

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan iris _emerald_ berjalan di tepi pantai. Angin pantai yang lembut memenuhi rongga pernapasannya. Nama pemuda ini adalah Eren Jaeger. Pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 15 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu ini melangkahkan kakinya di tepi pantai yang sudah mulai agak sepi. Pasalnya hari sudah semakin malam dan mataharipun sudah ingin pulang ke peraduannya. Namun Eren berbeda, ia yang sejak kecil menyukai pantai tidak pernah tidak mengunjungi pantai yang ada di kotanya ini. Setiap pulang sekolah, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke pantai ini entah untuk alasan apa.

Sejak kecil ia merasa dirinya sudah terikat dengan pantai ini. Namun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Saat pertama kali datang ke pantai itu bersama sang ibu, ia tiba-tiba saja menangis tanpa sebab. Saat itu ia merasa rindu dengan tempat itu. Rindu akan kehadiran seseorang yang tidak pernah ia ingat sebelumnya. Ia pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan sesosok pria bersurai hitam dengan pakaian militer sedang mengelus kepalanya. Wajah pria itu tidak terlihat akibat cahaya yang minim. Namun ia tidak pernah mengenal sosok itu.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat Eren berdiri, seorang pria yang berusia 25 tahun menatap lautan yang memantulkan warna kejinggaan akibat matahari yang ingin ke peraduannya. Pria yang bernama Rivaille itu menggenggam baju yang ia pakai tepat di bagian jantungnya. Setiap ke pantai ini, jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang dan perasaan sesak menghampirinya. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa penyebabnya. Bahkan ia sampai bertanya kepada dokter apa ia mengidap penyakit jantung atau tidak, namun dokter tidak menemukan penyakit apapun pada tubuhnya.

Angin lembut khas pantai membelai wajahnya yang tampan dan minim ekspresi itu. Ia fokuskan pandangannya pada matahari yang ingin kembali ke peraduan, namun sesosok manusia menarik perhatiannya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan mendapati seorang anak sekitar 15 tahun sedang berdiri sambil menatap langit senja juga.

Eren menoleh ke samping kirinya ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang familiar terlihat olehnya. Tetes demi tetes, air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Perasaan sedih bercampur bahagia memenuhi hatinya. Pria yang familiar baginya itu berjalan mendekatinya sampai jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal 5 cm saja. Pria yang agak lebih pendek darinya itu menatapnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluknya.

Eren membalas pelukan itu. Pelukan itu rasanya sangat familiar. Kedua tangan pria itu besar dan hangat. Ia rindu sekali dengan sentuhan itu. Air mata turun semakin deras ketika ia menyesapi bau pria itu. Bau yang sangat ia rindukan. Rasanya sudah seperti 2000 tahun ia menunggu untuk orang ini merangkul dan menciumnya lagi.

Rivaille melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap anak yang sangat ia kenal itu. Sang pujaan hati yang tertidur selama 2000 tahun ada di hadapannya sekarang. Penantian selama beratus-ratus tahun terbalaskan sudah.

Rivaille menarik tengkuk anak itu dan mencium bibir perawan anak itu dengan lembut. Ketika mereka menautkan bibir mereka, tidak ada hawa nafsu yang mereka rasakan. Yang ada hanyalah kerinduan yang mendalam. Kerinduan akan satu sama lain. Waktu seolah-olah berhenti ketika mereka menautkan bibir mereka. Setelah selesai merebut ciuman pertama anak yang bernama Eren itu, Rivaille menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari wajah anak yang menjadi pujaan hatinya selama berabad-abab itu. Senyum tipis dan tulus menghiasi wajahnya yang biasa minim ekspresi. Eren yang merasa bahagia kembali memeluk Rivaille dan Rivaille juga ikut membalas pelukan itu. Tangan Rivaille yang besar mengerat seolah-olah ia tidak akan meninggalkan Eren lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berjanji untuk melindungi anak ini dengan nyawanya sendiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan anak itu sedih dan merasakan penderitaan lagi. Tidak akan pernah!

.

_If we are reincarnated and can meet again some day, __  
__Please find me and hold me tight, __  
__And make sure you don't let go again. __  
__I wish the planet would whisper to me that I'm not alone..._

.

"_**Je ne vais pas vous laisser aller à nouveau, Eren**__**.**_" [2]

.

.

_**..The End..**_

.

.

**Note :**

**[1] **_Ich hoffe, dass__wir__im nächsten Leben__, __Rivaille__wieder treffen__können_ : Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, Rivaille. (Bahasa Jerman)

**[2] **_Je ne vais pas vous laisser aller à nouveau, ma chérie_ : Aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi lagi, Eren. (Bahasa Perancis)

**Author Note :**

*head desk* Apa yang sudah saya buat?! Ah sudahlah...

Halo saya author baru di fandom ini, dan sepertinya saya akan mendiami fandom untuk beberapa lama. Ini cerita pertama saya dan satu hal yang saya impikan akhirnya terwujud. Bikin fic reinkarnasi. Wooohooo! Pasti banyak orang yang mikir fic ini terlalu melo-drama. Authornya kebanyakan nonton drama tuh. Ya gitu deh.. Secara ini fic bener-bener sesuatu (?) Oh iya mengenai bahasa yang ada di sela-sela fic, kalau saya mohon maafkan ya. Maklum kan pake google translate #jduagh

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu **Diamond Crevasse** yang dinyanyikan May'n. Liriknya saya translate dan bisa dilihat di sela-sela fic ini. Saya suka sekali lagunya. Dan kebetulan saya pengen bikin fic dengan OTP saya yang satu ini. RiRen adalah OTP terbaru saya! Go go RiRen!

Ok, saya udah kebanyakan bacot. Sekarang yang penting kalian semua review aja ya. Sampaikan uneg-uneg yang kalian rasakan selama baca fic ini di kotak review saya yang terbuka lebar untuk kalian semua..


End file.
